Krillin's High School Diaries
by Nameless dude
Summary: A High School memoir of our favorite, non-Saiyan, fighter featuring many of the Dragonball Z cast!
1. New Kid

**Krillin's High School Diaries **

**Chapter 1: New Kid**

High School. A time when young adolescents find their identity, experience heartbreak in relationships and blossom into adults. I kinda found this hard, seeing that I was a short incoming freshman with no nose and a bald, shiny head; my mom says I got it from my dad. Anyway, my parents enrolled me in nearby Dragon High School, which, for some strange reason, had a citywide reputation for producing the highest percentage of patients in hospitals and graves in cemeteries.

However, the school still managed to excel in both academics and athletics and was close enough for the bus to come pick me up and drop me home everyday. I can still remember the fateful morning, on the first day of school, when I nervously waited for the school bus to arrive at my neighborhood stop; it seemed like forever till I heard the screeching of rubber tires echo through the early virgin air.

Looking down the street, I saw the twinkie-of-a-vehicle swing through my neighborhood streets before it abruptly came to a stop in front of me. The door flung open to reveal an old man, wearing sunglasses, sitting behind the wheel with his face immersed in the pages of a dirty magazine. He peeped up and stared at me while I stared back,

"Well, are you getting on or not?" He asked.

I came to my senses and nodded hard before taking my first step onto the bus's platform, "Oh y-yeah…" I stammered then held out my hand in front of the bus driver, "…my name is Krillin."

The old man looked at my hand then back at me, "A teenager with manners, we'll that's new." He took hold of my friendly gesture and smiled, "Just call me Mr. Roshi, oh and I don't mean to scare ya but be careful back there, these kids today will eat you alive!"

I took a nervous laugh and turned to face the narrow aisle that separated the long rows of seats filled with my fellow peers, each having a grim or tough expression on their face. I took a deep gulp and proceeded down the aisle, hoping to find a friendly glance that might insure the chance of sharing a seat or an empty one all to myself.

Muffled snickers and whispers plagued my ears as I went deeper and deeper down the aisle, till finally I heard a voice that broke through the hostile aura, "Wanna sit here?"

I looked to my right and saw a kid grinning goofily while he patted the empty space next to him.

"Hurry up back there!" Mr. Roshi yelled, immediately inclining me to sit beside the welcoming stranger.

"Hey there, my name is Goku." The kid introduced himself as the bus engines started up once again and began trolling down the street in the same wild manner.

"Uh, my name is Krillin."

"Hey are you a freshman too?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Cool, I've been wanting to see someone else on this bus like me, especially since I failed last year."

"Wait, you're repeating a grade?"

Goku smiled, "Yeah, maybe it was because I always used my Periodic Elements in English or that fact that I always used stuff from my History books whenever my teacher tried teaching me something called 'Math'."

Mr. Roshi made the bus give off a sudden hard jerk as he steered over a right corner, throwing one kid out the window.

"Does he always drive like this?" I screamed.

"Yeah, he always tries reading his magazines while driving but the school district says he's not liable for any lawsuits since he's a senior citizen."

For about ten minutes, which seemed more like ten hours, we went through this torture till the frame of Dragon High School came into view. Looking through my moving window, I observed, from my bus seat, the plethora of adolescent youth that crowded the campus in various and unique socializing cliques as the bus slowly made its way to the school entrance.

"ALRIGHTEE, HERE WE ARE KIDS!" Mr. Roshi exclaimed as he stopped the bus on top of the entrance curb.

"Hey, since you're new here, I'll show you around!" Goku grinned as both he and I stood up along with the other kids to unload off the bus.

Taking my first step onto the hard concrete entrance ground with Goku right beside me, I took a deep breath as I stood before the intimidating scene of burly guys, cute girls and the large building in which I would spend the next and final four years of my required education. Goku, however, slinging his arm over my shoulder, grinned deeply as he mentally welcomed the familiar setting, "Allow me to introduce you to everybody…" He began with a cool enthusiasm, "…see those guys all by themselves smoking over there by the side of the school?" He asked while pointing his finger in a certain direction.

I looked to where Goku pointed and saw five guys, each in ascending height, loitering, on a isolated section of the school's far left side, while talking with one another and wearing black leather jackets with the word "GINYU" printed on the back.

"Those are the Ginyus, the roughest and toughest group of bullies on campus; they love to mess with freshman, especially." Goku spoke with a serious tone in his voice making me begin to tremble.

"Look over there…" Goku pointed, again, with his finger to a gathered crowd in front of the school, "…see those kids breakdancing in the middle of the crowd? That's 16, 17, and 18, they're what you would call the 'rebels' of the school and for some reason, they don't like me very much. I even heard a rumor that they wanted to kill me last year."

"KILL!?" I shouted.

Goku laughed, "Don't worry about it, it's just a rumor. Hey, look over there! You see that big tall dude over there with all those cheerleaders flirting beside him, well that's Broly, our Football team's star player." Goku spoke as he directed his index to the largest juggernaut of muscle and masculinity dressed in a letterman jacket, shirt, and jeans that I had ever seen.

"WHOA, don't tell me that guy's an actual teenager!" I cried aloud in surprise.

"Hey Goku!" A sudden voice shouted from behind me and Goku, causing both of us to turn around and face a group of approaching teenagers.

"Yamcha, Tien, Chaozu, Piccolo, what's up!" Goku saluted.

"Ah nothing, we just arrived here. Y'know I just got my Driver's License this summer and I thought I'd give the guys a ride to school…" Yamcha grinned before taking a glance at me, "Hey, who's the new kid?" He asked.

I opened my mouth to speak but Goku's voice came out quicker than mine, "Krillin. He's a freshman here and rides my school bus. I was just finishing showing him around a little."

"Yo, yo, what up son!" Chaozu greeted as he pulled up his baggy Dickies and tipped his ball cap.

"Yeah, what's happenin, kid?" Tien added while adjusting his own baggy pants then tightening the bandana on his head.

Piccolo, after witnessing the actions of his two friends, sighed and looked over to me, "Please excuse these two; they're some clowns. They went to one G-Unit concert over the summer and ended up like this the next day."

The school bell suddenly rang and everybody began to herd to the front doors of the school including me, Goku, Chaozu, Tien, Yamcha and Piccolo. Along the way, I took notice at the constant, smothering greetings of different people toward Goku as our group advanced further toward the school's front door.

"I didn't know Goku was this popular." I spoke over to Yamcha, who, was walking right beside me.

"Yeah, he's got a lot of friends and just as many enemies. I guess it kinda comes with the territory when you're the strongest fighter in school." Yamcha replied.

"Strongest fighter? Goku?" I questioned with high exclamation.

Yamcha nodded, "Yep. Got to know how to fight if you want to survive in this school, and nobody and I mean nobody can beat Goku. Speaking of which, do you know how to fight?"

I cleared my throat, "Well, yeah, I know some Martial Arts and stuff, but-"

"That's good…" Yamcha interrupted, "…just stick with us, we got your back."

I took a deep gulp at Yamcha's pledge and gathered myself as it came time for me to enter through my new school's door. Only time would tell what Dragon High School would have in store for me.

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. Class Programs

**Krillin's High School Diaries**

**Chapter 2: Class Programs**

Two Counselors sat at a large desk within the school, facing the front entrance, as scores of incoming students filed in and stood in front the Counselors' desk before being handed out class programs. Of course, this forced a long line to be created amongst the large amount of students, as each person awaited their turn, and I found myself standing behind a big, musty girl that constantly looked back at me, giving off a wink each time I took a glance at her. I tried ignoring her best by immersing myself in a conversation with Goku, Yamcha, Tien, Chaozu and Piccolo

"So…guys, uh, know any cute girls around here?" I asked.

Yamcha frowned, "Yeah…there's some, but most of them end up being traitors anyway."

Goku leaned over to my ear and whispered rather loudly, "He's still mad because his girlfriend dumped him last year and dates another guy."

"Gee Goku, can you be any louder?" I sarcastically scoffed.

Goku shrugged, "Okay, I SAID HE'S STILL MAD BECAUSE HIS GIRLFRIEND DUMPED HIM LAST YEAR AND DATES ANOTHER GUY!"

"Hey!" Yamcha protested, "I've let that go, I don't care about Bulma anymore!"

"Who's Bulma?" I curiously inquired.

"My lady!" A mysterious voice spoke up from the crowded line. Its owner, roughly bustling his way through the crowd and into our view, possessed a massive widow's peak and a daunting scowl. He was a teenager roughly taller than me yet had a demeanor and aura about him that made the victims of his inconsiderate rudeness submit to his presence.

"Vegeta." Goku smirked as the teenager into view.

"Alright, which one of you losers is talking about my girl?" Vegeta snarled.

"Ouuuu, someone's awfully protective." Yamcha taunted.

Vegeta, turning his head over to Yamcha, placed a grin on his face, "Oh, is poor baby still crying over his ex-girlfriend? I should've known. Well she's my girl now, get over it!" He chuckled tauntingly.

Yamcha's face turned red, "I could care less about Bulma! Krillin was just asking who she was, that's all!"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "Krillin? Who's that?"

I nervously raised my hand, "Uh, that's me."

Vegeta looked at me, "You're a new guy here, aren't ya? Just stay out of my way and keep away from my girl, got that?"

I tensely nodded.

"Good!" Vegeta exclaimed before pushing and shoving his way, this time, out through the crowds of kids.

After taking a sigh of relief, Goku patted his hand on my shoulder, "Ah don't worry about it. Vegeta acts that way to everybody who mentions his girlfriend's name, including me."

"I never got the concepts of relationships, they're so pointless." Piccolo muttered.

"That's cuz you aint never had no girl, P!" Chaozu bellowed.

Piccolo glowered down at Chaozu before grabbing him by the collar and throwing him, overhead, across the crowds, making Tien scream and run after his small companion.

"NEXT!" One of the counselors spoke up.

"Me!" Goku smiled as he walked up to the table, "Hey, Counselor Zarbon, remember me!"

Counselor Zarbon gave an exasperated look at Counselor Dodoria, who sat right next to him, and then back at Goku before placing a fake smile on his face, "How could I forget you, Goku? Your first-year high school credits are every counselor's nightmare. Enjoy your new school year, I have a feeling you might be staying around for quite some time."

I obviously knew that Goku's happy-go-lucky denseness wouldn't perceive Counselor Zarbon's insulting remark and I chose rather to say nothing and let Goku receive his class program then put me next in line.

"Ah, fresh meat." Counselor Zarbon grinned rather insidiously as I stood before him.

"Uhh…yeah, that must be a joke for freshman, right?" I nervously chuckled.

Counselor Zarbon's sneered, "Oh, yes…_a joke_… of course…" He chuckled with a sly hint of sarcasm that made me feel a bit uneasy, "…but anyway, could I please, by chance, have your name some time today?"

"Oh, of course, my name is Krillin."

Counselor Zarbon sorted through the stack of white-papered class programs and pulled out one, in particular, "Here you go, Krillin, enjoy your first year at Dragon High…if you survive."

"What!" I jolted in surprise.

"Oh, my, my, I'm sorry…didn't mean to frighten you there! I mean just have a good time in school." Counselor Zarbon apologized with an insincere tone.

"Yeah…" I anxiously smiled as I took my program and walked away. Goku was waiting for me at the side of a row of lockers when I finally reunited with him, "Hey Krillin, have you checked your program for which classes you got?" He asked excitedly.

"Just getting to it." I responded as I looked onto my class program.

PERIOD 1---MR. GERO---MATH

PERIOD 2---MR. CELL---BIOLOGY

PERIOD 3---MR. BUU---ENGLISH

PERIOD 4---MR. KAMI---HISTORY

"Hey, we got First Period together!" Goku laughed.

"Who's Mr. Gero?" I asked.

"Ah just the same crazy old guy who failed me last year, especially after I accidentally broke his miniature Red Ribbon Army collectables. Really, really, really ticked him off that day, hope he's still not mad."

We spent the next five minutes waiting for Yamcha, Tien, Chaozu and Piccolo to receive their own programs, as well, and then started down the increasingly crowding hallway in our little group.

"Yo why'd ya do that to me, P?" Chaozu inquired while rubbing his sore head.

"You and Tien's corny street talk is really beginning to get on my nerves, so I suggest that you learn from your first mistake and not address me like the two fake gangsters you are." Piccolo sneered.

"Hey, P, that wuz a diss, yo!" Tien grumbled then punched Piccolo in the face.

"Yeah, boyyy, now that's gangsta!" Chaozu cheered.

I looked at Piccolo, who didn't seemed to be hurt but rather fairly shocked at the sudden blow. However, his demeanor quickly changed and he took off his backpack then began cracking his knuckles.

"Aw yeah, first fight of the year!" Yamcha laughed.

"I didn't want to do this to you two…well actually, I did." Piccolo spoke before generating a massive amount of energy into his palm with the notion to fire mercilessly upon Tien and Chaozu. By then a crowd had began to gather but the ring of the second bell quickly dispersed everyone to their respectable classes and ended the fight before it could start.

"Man!" Yamcha expressed his disdain before rushing off to his own class.

"I'll deal with the both of you later." Piccolo muttered then picked up his backpack and walked away.

"Aiight, P, we'll get to ya later!" Tien bellowed.

"Yeah, boyyy!" Chaozu added.

Goku tapped me on my shoulder to release me from my gazing trance over the short-lived event, "C'mon, let's go Krillin before we'll be late!"

END OF CHAPTER TWO


	3. Surviving Dragon High

**Krillin's High School Diaries**

**Chapter 3: Surviving Dragon High**

We arrived at Mr. Gero class just in time before the late bell rang. I observed the small classroom, which contained its seated students in even vertical rows surrounded by posters of math equations and robot schematics and found myself a bit disappointed by the plain, dull aura of my first High School class.

Mr. Gero was nowhere to be found but each desk had a student nametag for assigned seating, Goku and I, fortunately enough, were assigned to sit next together, but for some reason, I found myself behind yet another fat kid, only this time it was a dude with pale skin and creepy ice-blue eyes. The things almost freaked me out when Goku and I walked over to our desks and I noticed his constant gaze staring at us the whole time.

The classroom door opened and I prepared myself to see my First Period math teacher but instead I saw a pretty, preppy-looking, blue haired girl, carefully tiptoe into our class and anxiously observe the classroom then give a deep sigh of relief, "Thank God, Mr. Gero isn't here yet!"

"Hey Bulma!" Goku greeted with a friendly wave.

"Goku!" Bulma smiled back as she rushed over and sat in the seat in front of Goku.

I blinked as I looked at Bulma, "Wait a second, you're Vegeta's girlfriend, aren't you?"

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Yeah, like the whole school didn't know that already, duh."

"He didn't know, Bulma. Krillin, here, is just a freshman." Goku spoke.

"Freshman, yuck! What am I doing in class with a Freshman?"

I raised an eyebrow, "But this whole class is for Freshman, aren't you one?"

"No way!" Bulma exclaimed, "Sophomores are High School vets compared to Freshman, as a matter-of-fact, Goku, what are you doing up here, aren't you a Sophomore too?"

Goku grinned, "Well, I sorta got held back so I got to repeat Freshman year again."

A surprised Bulma reached into her pocket and pulled out her own class program, "Oh no! I went to Mr. Gero for the wrong period, I have him second!" Bulma exclaimed before taking a deep sigh, "Oh well, I'm already late to my actual first period anyway, I might as well just stay and relax in here."

The classroom door opened up, once again, and this time, a skinny, fairly tall old man walked into the room possessing the same creepy, ice blue eyes as the fat kid in front of me. Ironically, the fat kid was the first to greet the old man, "Hello, Mr. Gero."

Mr. Gero smiled, "Hello there, 19."

"Hey Mr. Gero!" Goku yelled unnecessarily.

Mr. Gero's smile quickly turned into a frown at Goku's salute, "Goku…"

Goku laughed, "Yeah, looks like I'm your class again, huh, Mr. Gero?"

I could see the vague expressions of detest and disgust on Mr. Gero's face begin to fail to remain hidden, "Yes…what-a-surprise."

At that moment, the P.A. activated in our class for the morning announcement, "Good morning students and teachers of Dragon High School, Home of the Shenlongs! I, Principal Freeza, will be looking toward a fantastic year with all of you from now to the first annual school field trip, at the end of the year, when all of you will search for Dragonballs to give me Eternal li—err…I mean, an eternal wisdom of our great environment. Well, have a good day and don't let me catch you in trouble or else I will kill you, goodbye!"

Mr. Gero cleared his throat and put his arms behind his back as he prepared to address the class after the announcement, "Hello class and welcome to ninth grade Math. My name is Mr. Gero and according to the school, I am supposed to be your teacher for this semester, any questions so far?"

Bulma raised her hand.

"Yes?" Mr. Gero asked.

"Um, I'm sorry Mr. Gero, but, I'm in the wrong period, you see I'm a Sophomore and I had a little mix up with my schedule and ended up coming here to First Period when I really have it second, but since I'm already late I hope you wont mind if I spend the rest of the time in here?"

Mr. Gero snickered, "Now, normally I wouldn't condone such behavior but today I have made an exception…"

"Hey, this guy seems like he's pretty cool." I whispered over to Goku.

"Yeah…he's changed a lot since last year." Goku nodded.

Mr. Gero continued on, "…since I plan on making this my final year in teaching here at Dragon High School, I'll make sure that it won't matter if you miss your First Period or not, or second, third or fourth, for that matter and that goes for all of you. You see, over time I've really grown to hate you teenaged kids, one of you in particular…"

Goku scratched his head, "I wonder who it could be?"

"…and I am saddened to say that none of you will pass my class this year or even make it out of First Period…alive."

I gulped, "Okay, what is he talking about?"

Mr. Gero gave a sadistic grin, "19, will you come up here?"

The fat kid known as 19, stood up and walked over beside Mr. Gero, "Now, 19 here is a perfect example of adolescent maturity and competence, I would know since I built him myself, which, is why I brought him here this morning to help me with my little First Day of School massacre!"

19 blasted onto the right half of the class with energy beams from his eyes and obliterated it completely in a large explosion that caused me to duck for cover and made Bulma scream in horror. A kid tried to make a run for the door but Mr. Gero caught him by the back of his shirt and smashed him into a nearby wall. 19, meanwhile, jumped onto various desks, punching and kicking the scared and screaming students in each one.

Bulma and I, along with a couple of surviving students, hutched together, fearfully, on the side of a wall while 19 continued his rampage into the back of the class, Mr. Gero, however, walked over to our side of the room with the same murderous grin on his face. Goku, who surprisingly had been in his seat the whole time, had his head down with his large, unruly hair covering his face as he began to shake and quiver.

"What's the matter, Goku?" Mr. Gero laughed, "Don't tell me you're scared now, you seemed to have had so much fun when you destroyed my priceless, one-of-a-kind, miniature Red Ribbon Army collectables."

"I told you it was an accident…" Goku began, "…besides, I'm not trembling because I'm scared, I trembling because I'm PISSED!"

Goku burst into a blur of golden-colored energy that dyed his warped hair as well as eyebrows, golden. He jumped up from his seat and dashed to the back of the class, where, 19 had been choking a girl when Goku ran up, unknowingly, behind him and ran through nearly his entire right forearm into 19's back, letting loose a surge of energy at the same time through his arm and into 19's body, causing him to explode into smoking pieces.

Turning his attention back to Mr. Gero, Goku, in a single bound, landed in front of a shaking Mr. Gero, whose stunning state of shock never allowed him to react or see the powerful uppercut that Goku's exploded onto his chin, hurling his body through the first story roof, the second story roof, out the school's roof and finally into the atmosphere.

Powering down, Goku took a sigh and looked at the remaining surviving students in the classroom, myself included, who stared back, "Well…I told him it was an accident."

The bell that ended First Period rang and nearly everybody rushed out of the classroom quickly, Bulma and I, however, waited for Goku before we made a run for it into the hallway.

"Wow, I can't believe I was almost killed on my first day of school." I panted as all three of us leaned onto a nearby row of lockers.

"Well that's Dragon High School for ya." Bulma fanned herself, "Might as well cross out going to Second Period, today. Thanks for saving us Goku."

"No problem." Goku shrugged.

"Yamcha was right, you really are the strongest fighter in the school." I nudged at Goku.

Goku chuckled modestly, "It's really nothing, as a matter-of-fact, I feel pretty guilty for killing Mr. Gero and that our other classmate."

Bulma snorted, "Good riddance, if you ask me. I've still got too much to live for, for some psychotic old man to kill me. Anyway, I think I'll see you guys later, I need to get some water and maybe get ready for the rest of the day."

As Bulma left, she reminded me of the fact that I still had three more classes left, "This is going to be a long day." I sighed.

"Don't worry Krillin, it could be worse." Goku smiled.

"How?" I looked up to Goku.

Goku opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a sharp voice, "Goku!"

I saw his skin turn white and look over to the direction of the voice, "I take that back, it could be worse, much worse."

I had no idea what Goku was talking about till a stern-faced girl walked up to Goku.

"Well Goku, you mind telling me why you never called me over the whole summertime?" She asked firmly.

Goku chuckled nervously, "Err…uh…Krillin, allow me to introduce you to my girlfriend, Chichi."

END OF CHAPTER THREE


	4. Life in Dragon High

**Krillin's High School Diaries **

**Chapter 4: Life in Dragon High**

"Do you realize how long I waited for an answer from you?" I watched Chichi yell at a docile Goku, who kept his head down in order to not dare exchange a glance from the fierce eyes of his furious girlfriend, "What about Gohan? Do you think your infant son would like to grow up in household where his father is never around?"

"Son? Father?" I exclamatorily inquired between Goku's chastisements.

Goku leaned over and whispered to me in the same loud and obvious manner as before, "Life lesson #1, never get a girl pregnant while still in high school, it's just not worth it."

"NOT WORTH WHAT?" Chichi shouted at the top of her lungs as she rolled her sleeves up to pummel her boyfriend, "IT'S DEFINENTLY NOT WORTH A LAZY BOYFRIEND WHOSE SIXTEEN AND CANT EVEN FIND AT LEAST A DECENT MINIMUM-WAGE JOB NOR HAS EVEN COMPLETED THE NINTH GRADE!"

"Uhh, I think you better get out of here, Krillin." Goku whimpered.

I briskly nodded, "Yeah, see you later Goku!"

Dashing off from the scene, I could hear the loud, painful blows inflicted on my new friend and the harsh grunts and moans that followed, behind me. Looking on to my class program, I saw that I had Mr. Cell for Biology class next but without Goku or anyone else to help me, his classroom's location remained a mystery within the maze-like hallways of Dragon High School.

I found myself twisting and turning every which way and corner to find Mr. Cell's room but I had no success. The warning bell for the beginning of second period had already sounded and the remaining kids in the hallway were beginning to rush to their classes.

"Oh man, I gotta find his class quick!" I nervously muttered as I turned to run back the opposite way that I had previously ventured when all of a sudden my face slammed onto a hard surface that made me tumble backwards and hold my reddening cheeks.

"Watch it kid!" A boy with long black hair and the same, creepy, icy blue eyes as Dr. Gero and Number 19, bellowed as he looked down at me, "Any harder and Sixteen's abs woulda crushed your skull in." he smirked while gesturing to the amazingly tall teenager that stood beside him.

"Lay off him, Seventeen." A softer, feminine voice spoke on the side of Number Sixteen.

Looking over, I saw the immaculate image of an angel descended from heaven, itself. Blonde, slender figure, modest height and clear skin, the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on held out her hand to help me up. In almost slow motion, I received her gesture and was brought to my feet by a gentle tug of her arm.

"I've never seen you around here, before. Are you a Freshman?" She asked.

My tongue was tied so I let my head do the talking and nodded.

"You're about to be late to class, you know?"

I nodded.

She raised an eyebrow, "So…aren't you going to try and make it?"

I attempted to try and utter out my words, "I-I c-cant find m-mm-my class."

"He's retarded, Eighteen. Let's hurry up and ditch, I'm not in the mood to kill any hall monitors on the first day of school." Number Seventeen snidely spoke.

"Here, let me see your program." Eighteen ignored her brother's pleas.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my program then handed it over to Eighteen.

"Ugh. Looks like you got Mr. Cell this upcoming period. That 'freak' is on the first hallway to the left upstairs." Eighteen sneered as she handed me back my program.

"Upstairs? I'll never make it time!" I cried out.

"Wait one minute…" Number Sixteen spoke up, walked over to me then looked at the ceiling, "…according to my calculations, Mr. Cell's classroom should be right above this ceiling."

He then looked down at me, grabbed me by my shirt then threw my upwards with enough force to make me crash through the ceiling and fortunately land me in an empty desk within Mr. Cell's classroom just as the late bell rang.

My sudden entrance surprised many of the kids in the neighboring desks but instead of worrying over their gazes, I looked at the cracked hole in the floor in front of me and saw Sixteen, Seventeen, and Eighteen as they walked away.

"Thanks…I guess." I muttered under my breath.

"Bet you're trying to be a real drama king, making an entrance like that. What are you trying to do, impress all the cute girls in this class?" A fellow student spoke from the desk beside me, a talking pig.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"The name's Oolong and I'm on to your tricks, buddy!" Oolong pointed his finger in my face.

Rolling my eyes, I took a sigh and reclined at my desk till I noticed a strange, green creature sitting in the desk at the front of the class wearing a business shirt, pants and tie, occupying itself by writing on some papers.

"What's that!" I almost yelled, pointing at the creature.

"That's Mr. Cell, you idiot." Oolong snorted.

I blinked, "That thing is Mr. Cell?"

Mr. Cell shuffled his papers into a neat pile before he got up from his desk and stood before the class, "Hello everyone and welcome to Biology class, I will be your teacher, Mr. Cell, any questions?"

One kid raised his hand and Mr. Cell threw an energy blast at him just as quickly, leaving a small smoking crater where the kid once sat, "Rule number one in my class, never ask or attempt to ask dumb questions when I haven't told you enough information valuable to your education, otherwise, you will die."

Almost everyone in the classroom took a nervous gulp including me and Oolong, who was already shaking in his desk. Mr. Cell noticed the fear in the air and smiled, "YOU…!" Mr. Cell pointed at a girl in the front row, "…what is the central core of every living cellular organism?"

The girl shrugged, "Umm…the brain?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry but you're wrong, it's the Nucleus. Oh well, prepare to die." Mr. Cell hurled another energy blast that hit and vaporized the girl and her desk just as she began to scream. Mr. Cell looked at the class, "Rule number two in my class, if you fail to answer correctly any of my questions in this class, you will die."

The fear in the atmosphere now turned to utter terror and anxiety as Mr. Cell scanned the classroom for another victim, "YOU IN THE BACK!" Mr. Cell pointed at a dude wearing a 'Vote For Pedro' shirt, "What's the capitol of Idaho?"

"What does that have to do with Biology?" The dude asked.

Mr. Cell answered him with a powerful energy blast that vaporized him and a couple of kids around his area, "Rule number three in my class…" Mr. Cell began, "…no questioning my questions."

Mr. Cell looked around the classroom again, I tried to make myself as incognito as I could by slinking in my desk and lowering my head, but then, for a split-second, I lifted up my head and my eyes crossed with his, "YOU!" Mr. Cell pointed at me, causing me to almost lose control of my bowels.

He paused for a second, "What…is…"

I scanned through my mind to try and think of every and anything I had ever learned over Biology or other topics,

"YOUR NAME!" He shouted suddenly making me shake.

"K-Krillin, sir." I sputtered.

Mr. Cell smiled, "Congratulations Krillin, I think I'll end with you for the day. Now class, since it's the first day of school, I think I'll leave you with the rest of this time to converse amongst yourselves and enjoy your lives, while you still have them."

With that, Mr. Cell casually returned back to his desk and began working on his papers once again, as if nothing had ever happened. For about a good five to ten minutes, no one dared to speak a word, till finally some various whispers around the class turned into quiet murmurs followed by soft voices then finally full outright conversations.

"What have I gotten myself into…?" I groaned while holding my head, "…I'm too young to die."

"Well, look at it this way, we all go to go sometime, so make sure you're the last in line." Oolong snorted.

"I can't imagine what'll be in store for me, next class." I sighed.

Oolong shrugged, "Alls I know is that I got Football for fourth period, so I get to get out of this place just at the end of the day."

"You play Football?" I asked.

Oolong winced, "Well…not technically, you see, I'm just a waterboy. But I do get real close to the action, plus I get to see our fine cheerleaders up close from the sidelines."

"Football…" I lingered in my voice, "…maybe that'll help me survive this school."

Oolong snickered, "You? Play Football? They'll stomp your guts out and give em back to you out there. Dragon High School is nearly invincible on the gridiron and it's all because of Broly."

"Broly?" I thought back and remembered Goku showing me the tall and intimidating jock when we first arrived on campus.

Oolong nodded, "That's right, Broly is practically our whole team on both Offense and Defense. Last year when the team played Tuffles High, Broly, alone, annihilated more than half of their team. The surviving players were either placed in comas or the Mental Hospital because of post-traumatic stress, so what makes you think that a five foot nothing looking shrimp like you could play with a big dog like Broly?"

"Wow, I bet he's your hero, too, huh?" I sheepishly chuckled.

"Oh, alright tough guy, you think I'm being funny? Come after school today, its tryouts for new meat like you. Let's see if you're tough enough to even wear Varsity football pads." Oolong snarled.

The bell rang shortly after that and everyone stood up to leave class, "Don't worry, I'll be there." I grinned at Oolong as we walked side-by-side towards the door.

"Yeah you better be!" He retorted, turning to walk the opposite way from me as we entered into the hall.

Almost simultaneously, the P.A. system in the hallway activated, "Attention students, this is Counselor Zarbon, those of you who have English, Math, or a Namekian Foreign Language class, please report to First Lunch in the cafeteria. I repeat, those of you with English, Math or Namekian Foreign Language classes, report to First Lunch in the cafeteria."

"Yes! I get a lunch break!" I happily shouted in the middle of hallway, earning a few strange glances and stares from nearby students.

"Whoops…I guess I was a little _too_ happy just then."

END OF CHAPTER FOUR


	5. Lunch Time

**Krillin's High School Diaries**

**Chapter 5: Lunch Time**

I made my way downstairs after finding one of the stairwells on the upper floor, one of my few accomplishments of the day besides surviving both my first and second periods. The cafeteria was easier to locate, seeing how it was one of the larger rooms in the school but like the campus, it was crowded with a horde of students in different social groups all talking, eating or buying food.

With my backpack still slung on my shoulders, I made my way in as a baby rabbit amidst a wild forest of wolves and foxes. I decided to bypass the long lunch lines and find a table to sit at first. After a careful observation, I noticed Yamcha, Tien and Chaozu at a table by themselves.

Walking over, I was silently happy when they noticed and greeted me as I approached, signifying that I had at least struck common ground and made friends with other people.

"Hey, what's up Krillin?" Yamcha smiled.

I sighed as I found and took a seat, "Nothing, just doing my best to stay alive."

Yamcha shrugged, "Eh, we've all been there."

Tien, meanwhile, was beatboxing as Chaozu created freestyles to go along with his uncanny and old school beat,

"Yo, yo, yo. My name is Chaozu, mind your mouth foo', else you might get popped like a cop for…uh-uh… actin' not coo'…"

Though the two were feeling a "vibe" from each other, Yamcha and I could tell from the surrounding tables that Tien and Chaozu were really beginning to become more of an annoyance rather than our embarrassment.

"Hey look, there's Piccolo!" Yamcha pointed as the teenage Namekian walked up to the table and sat down next to me.

"Aw, P. You made a big mistake sitting here, son." Tien grumbled.

Chaozu nodded, "Word. Don't you think that we didn't forget that beef we got wit cha, boyyy."

"I almost forgot that I still had to deal with you two. Don't worry, I'll whup the both of you after I'm done." Piccolo grinned while shuffling away his tray of cafeteria food with one hand and opening the bottle of water he carried in the other.

"Hey, aren't you hungry, Piccolo?" I asked.

Piccolo exhaled after taking a large gulp of water, "Namekians don't eat, all we need is water to sustain our bodies. Besides, even if we did, I'd never eat this crap, the lunch ladies will force it on somebody to buy a full meal when all one would want is just a single simple item."

I looked at the food in Piccolo's lunch tray and it seemed appetizing enough to me, besides, the growl of my stomach only added to my decision to ask Piccolo for his abandoned lunch, "Hey Piccolo, you don't mind if…?"

"Knock yourself out." Piccolo replied, perceiving my question.

Grabbing the lunch tray, I dug in with the plastic fork that rested on the side of the tray.

"You really should watch out with some of that stuff you eat, Krillin, I hear that they keep the same food overnight for a week sometimes." Yamcha spoke as he watched me eat.

Maybe it was because I was hungry that I decided not to heed Yamcha's word till I was finally finished with the tray and a strange, painful rumbling echoed from inside my guts, "Ouuuu…" I groaned as I hugged my abdomen.

"Uh oh…" Yamcha spoke, "…looks like you caught a case of bad cafeteria food."

"P set him up!" Chaozu snarled.

"Yeah, I knew he was a punk!" Tien added.

"What!" Piccolo slammed down his bottle of water, "I did no such thing!"

"Tell it to my fist!" Tien exclaimed as he threw a punch straight over the table at Piccolo, who, was well able to see the attack from a mile and stop it with his hand before Tien's knuckle could even touch his nose.

"That's it, I've had it with you two!" Piccolo yelled as he began powering up while still holding Tien's fist.

"Yeah, about time ya'll fought!" Yamcha cried.

Piccolo strengthened his clutch on Tien fist and used it to throw Tien in the air, where, using super speed, he teleported and began beating up on Tien mercilessly from all sides while the three-eyed teen was still vertically rising.

"Tien, hold on, your boy's coming!" Chaozu yelled as he flew into the air.

Piccolo, being too preoccupied on taking out all his anger on Tien, never saw Chaozu as he flew onto the side of Piccolo's face with a roundhouse kick. The attack threw the Namekian back some and stopped his assault on Tien for just enough time for him to recover alongside Chaozu.

All the students including some of the teachers like Mr. Garlic Jr. and Mr. Bojack, watched the fight amusedly without putting a hand in to stop it. I, meanwhile, was too busy suffering with my sudden stomachache that I had to leave the cafeteria immediately to locate the nearest bathroom.

I wobbled into the first bathroom I saw and came across a kid at a urinal, usually I had always been too shy to take a dump in school but the painful cramps in my stomach urged me to immediately enter one of the stalls, pull down my pants and sit down on the toilet to relieve myself.

But just before I could begin, I heard the loud, raucous laughter of a group of teenage boys as they entered the bathroom.

"Eh Captain, look what we have here." An Australian-accented voice spoke up first.

"Yeah I see him, Jeice. Looks like a fresh fish is using the Senior hall bathroom." A deep, guttural voice spoke next.

Although I couldn't see the guys speaking, I could hear the whimpers of one of the fellow Freshman and share his fear in getting caught as underclassmen unexpectedly and unknowingly in a upperclassmen bathroom.

"Know who we are, Freshman? We're the Ginyus and we run this school." Another mysterious voice sounded.

A flashback suddenly occurred back to the following morning when Goku and I arrived on campus and he showed me the group of bullies known as the "Ginyus".

"Hey, hey, guys, the Freshman, here, is trying to take a piss, maybe we should let him take his time."

There was silence in the bathroom for moment, "NOT!" The Ginyus yelled in unison. I cringed as I heard the Freshman scream in pain while the Ginyus chanted, "ATOMIC WEDGIE! ATOMIC WEDGIE! ATOMIC WEDGIE! ATOMIC WEDGIE!"

The fear was just so much that when I remembered why I was sitting on the toilet, my stomach just let loose. The reverberation of large, prolonged farting combined with watery defecation and the intoxicating smell produced thereof, stopped the Ginyus in the middle of their unholy chant.

"Ugghh, that smell, I…I can't breathe!" The voice now recognized as Jeice cried out.

"I thought I made some nasty dumps, but this is the worst! C'mon let's get out of here!" The voice labeled as "Captain" yelled as he and his cohorts ran out the bathroom.

Trickles of sweat poured down my baldhead as I took a deep exhale, slightly exhausted from my sudden outburst. Cleaning myself up, I flushed the toilet and stepped out the bathroom stall. There, I saw the nearly unconscious Freshman who had suffered a painful atomic wedgie all the way to the top of his head.

I did my best to help him and pulled his underwear off his head while helping him up to his feet.

"Thanks for the help, dude, you saved my life." The kid hugged me.

"No problem." I nervously chuckled as I softly backed him off me.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to make you uncomfortable there. Anyway, my name is Yajirobe."

He held out his hand for a more formal gesture, "Krillin." I smiled taking hold of his hand and shaking it.

"I just wish I could have my katana with me in school, that way, nobody would mess with me." Yajirobe grumbled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, brown, duffel bag, "My butt is so sore…" He winced while opening the bag and pulling out a small, green-colored bean.

He popped the bean in his mouth and took a deep sigh, "Ahh, much better." He smiled.

I blinked, "Did that bean really just heal you right now?"

Yajirobe nodded, "You might want one too. I can tell from you experience in all sorts of pooping problems that from the dump you just took now, it'll hit you again just as bad within the next fifteen minutes."

At that, I held out my hand quickly, "I'll take one."

I ate the green bean and almost immediately felt its effects as it traveled down into my stomach, "Wow, those are no ordinary beans."

"No doubt, they're Senzu beans. They'll heal anyone hurting with some sort of physical ailment." Yajirobe smiled.

"Well thanks, Yajirobe, I guess I'll be on my way back to the cafeteria." I waved to Yajirobe as I began to leave the bathroom.

"Yeah, I better leave this place too, I don't want what happened to me here to happen again." Yajirobe squealed, following behind me out the bathroom. We left our separate ways but as I approached the cafeteria doors, they flung open in my face and released a stampede of students all chatting excitedly,

"…man do you believe that fight?…"

"…Piccolo totally won…"

"…are you serious? Tien and Chaozu totally did him in…"

"…what happened to them?…"

"…got suspended from what I heard of…"

Until the last student finally left, the door pressure that had sandwiched me to a nearby wall finally released me, "Well…" I hobbled dazedly, "…guess that means First Lunch is over."

END OF CHAPTER FIVE


	6. My First Kiss

**Krillin's High School Diaries**

**Chapter 6: My First Kiss**

After the Lunchroom brawl and my firsthand experience with High School cafeteria food, I, along with everyone else in the First Lunch, reported to our third period class. Although school was just half over, I was already beginning to feel the fatigue of surviving a day in Dragon High and staggered my way through the downstairs halls to room 184, Mr. Buu's English Class, the only classroom that I had been able to find the whole day.

Coming up to the classroom door, I had only scarcely opened it before I felt a humongous and soggy wad of paper hit me square in the face.

"Ha, ha, scored on a Freshman!" A cackling Vegeta exclaimed from his desk in the second of five rows while holding a huge plastic straw, "Hey, wait a minute…I recognize you! You're that kid who was hanging out with Kakarot and the rest of his loser friends this morning, aren't you?"

Quickly swiping off the paper wad in disgust, I was a little reluctant and pissed off to reply to Vegeta's question, "Hey, what's the big idea?"

Vegeta smirked, "Just establishing who's the 'Prince' in this classroom. Better get used to it, Freshman, cause I can guarantee you this whole school year will be full of those spit wads made just for weaklings like you."

"Weakling…!" Vegeta's remark caressed an already tense nerve in my body, "…why I'd oughta…"

"Everyone in his or her seat!" A loud and manly voice surprised me from behind.

I turned my head and saw a tall and large built man with a curly fro of black hair along with a matching mustache and beard, to go, peer down at me firmly with his strong cobalt-colored eyes while I remarked, in the back of my mind, at his striking resemblance to a taller and more ripped version of Super Mario.

"Mr. Buu…?" I nervously chuckled while holding out my hand, "…the name's Krillin."

"I-AM-NOT-MR. BUU AND I DON'T GIVE A CRAP WHO YOU ARE! MY NAME IS COACH HER-CULE AND I WILL SUBSTITUTE FOR MR. BUU TO-DAY. NOW FIND YOU A SEAT AND SHUT YOUR PIEHOLE BALDIE!" Coach Hercule shouted and spit, unknowingly, all over my face.

Wiping off Coach Hercule's saliva from my forehead, I anxiously obeyed and put myself in the seat closest to me in the very first row, unfortunately behind Vegeta.

"Smooth move, Freshman." Vegeta muttered then slapped the back of my baldhead.

"Hey!" I yelled as I turned around in my seat.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHEN TO BE QUIET, DO YOU BALDIE?" Coach Hercule walked over to my desk.

I attempted to defend myself, "But he-"

"NO 'BUTS' BALDIE! IF I HEAR ONE MORE WORD FROM YOU AGAIN, I'M GIVING YA A DETENTION SLIP!"

I gulped, "Yes sir."

Coach Hercule gave a hard nod and walked over to the chalkboard, "Now, many of you may know me as the Dragon High Head Football Coach, and you're right to know that!"

"WHOOO, GO SHENLONGS!" A kid yelled from the back of the class.

"That's the school spirit kid! Here, have a beer on me!" Coach Hercule smiled as he reached into his pocket, pulled out a Heineken and tossed it to the kid in the back.

"Anyway, I am still a part of the school's faculty and I'm just as versatile in the classroom as on the field. Now, Mr. Buu will be on medical leave for a while during his Gastric-Bypass Surgery and I will be subbing in his class during this process, after all (sniff) Mr. Buu…is…a very dear friend of mine."

I thought I saw a tear run down Coach Hercule's cheek before he reverted back to his obnoxious attitude, "BUT ANYWAY! You kids will be learning and reading from books like Shake em' Spear, Eddie Allen Poe, that uhh…other weird writer that always makes those freaky stories and movies and many other just as weird and boring authors and books. Let's make this a good school year kids, so that means…SHUT UP, LEAVE ME ALONE AND READ YOUR CRAPPY BOOKS, UNDERSTAND!"

Everyone nodded.

Coach Hercule gave a grin and motioned to sit down in the teacher's desk seat, at the front of the classroom when four knocks on the classroom door resounded and interrupted his move,

"NOW WHO THE CRAP COULD THAT BE?" Coach Hercule snorted as he walked over to the door and opened it.

From my angle, I couldn't see the person who Coach Hercule was talking to in the doorframe because of his own wide and muscular mass, but after he gave a couple of nods and grunts, he turned his body away to let a mysterious person in. But then, I had almost lost my breath when I realized that it was Number Eighteen who strode into our classroom with her arms crossed and possessing a calm yet somewhat hostile demeanor on her face.

I saw her walk towards my direction and looked to my right and left, wishing that the students in the desks had disappeared in order for her to be next to me. She walked right pass me without giving so much as a glance and seated herself at a desk four desks behind me in the row to the left of mine.

However, she had not came alone, a short and fat man with blue skin, who had been standing behind Eighteen, engaged in a short chat with Coach Hercule, before leaving. After this, Coach Hercule made his way to the front of Eighteen's row and crossed his arms as he gazed deeply at an undaunted Eighteen.

"So…Vice-Principal Kai has told me that you're quite the bad girl." Coach Hercule smirked.

Eighteen sneered, "Not one to respect other people's privacy, are you?"

Coach Hercule's smirk now turned into a frown, "Hey, I'll have you know that Vice-Principal Kai is doing a service to Dragon High School, especially the Football team, by catching school ditching punks like you and hauling ya'll back to class for hardcore teachers like me get to deal with ya instead of weak, skinny guys like Mr. Gero, for example!"

"Uhh…he's dead now." I spoke up.

"Well my point exactly!"

Eighteen yawned, "Look, I don't want to be here and I know you would rather be on your precious football field, 'coach'. So lets just cut the chatter and get through with this God-forsaken class."

Coach Hercule was about to open his mouth to say something until he came to a realization, "Hey, you know what? You make a good point." With that said, Coach Hercule returned to his seat at the front desk, kicked his legs up and began snoring.

"What an idiot." Vegeta scoffed, "I should kill him now and truly establish myself as the boss in this classroom."

I turned around in my seat to face Vegeta, "Why do that? It's not like he's a super-powerful maniac like most of the teachers in this school seem to be."

"Why not, cueball? I'm a Prince by blood and I deserve to have all power in this school, anyway. This moron would have been fried bacon by now if Broly wasn't always around to have him kiss his butt." Vegeta sneered.

"Well, you'll have to beat Goku first, anyway, he's the strongest person in this school from what I've seen and heard. I think that Broly guy is just overrated." I grinned.

"Kakarot…?" Vegeta snarled, "…what're you trying to say? That Kakarot AND Broly are stronger than me?"

"Well, I-"

Vegeta cut me off when he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt with one hand and began to power a ball of energy in his opposite hand, "I'll show you what true power is!"

"Hey, why don't you take out your teenage insecurities on someone your own size!" Eighteen's voice spoke up.

Vegeta looked over his shoulder at Eighteen, "Oh yeah? Just what are you going to do about it? Without that your lame brother of yours and that tall freak that you both hang out with, you're nothing. So don't even bother to try butting in unless you want to end up like up 'cueball' over here!"

I watched Eighteen as she quietly stood up from her seat and cracked her knuckles. Vegeta snickered and tossed me to the hard floor with a thrust of his arm as he turned to fully face Eighteen. The kids in the surrounding rows intelligently left their seats in a hurry as the two engaged in a showdown.

Coach Hercule was still snoring and talking in his sleep, "…Honey…where's my hemorrhoid cream…?"

Eighteen was the first to strike as she charged at Vegeta head on in a clash that managed to knock him off balance, for a split-second, before they engaged in full combat. I watched from the cold, tile floor, as Vegeta and Eighteen went head for head in a vicious array of blurred punches, kicks and energy blasts that hit and flew every which way within the moderately sized classroom.

Vegeta punched Eighteen right on the temple and added another blow to her gut as a combo. Eighteen, however, remained unfazed and responded quickly enough to the rest of Vegeta's blows that she eventually found an opening on his own body and struck him with a short yet powerful uppercut to his chin followed by a quick pounding of his torso, with both of her fists, before finishing off with a low blow to his family jewels.

Wretched in all sorts of pain, Vegeta grunted as he keeled over and held himself while giving off shorts gasps of air.

"Maybe now you'll learn to watch that big mouth of yours." Eighteen smiled.

Vegeta growled with anger, "Why you…" He quickly stood himself and thrust his right arm out with an open palm facing Eighteen, "FINAL FLASH!" He yelled as a massive, blue beam of energy emitted from his palm and engulfed the whole side of the class that Eighteen stood on along with more than half of both the downstairs and upstairs area, causing a huge explosion that shook building but still failed to wake up Coach Hercule.

When the smoke cleared, only five of almost thirty students remained, including myself. About the entire right half of the classroom along with much of the surrounding building frame was blown open to the outside of the school. Eighteen, however, was nowhere to be found.

"Got her…" Vegeta snickered, "…no one ever messes with the-"

He was suddenly cut off as a blurred figure quickly appeared beside him and delivered a swift and surprising roundhouse kick that broke his humerus in two with a painful snap. I watched in awe as Eighteen relaxed from her kicking posture and looked on, unremorsefully, at a grunting Vegeta as he stumbled away from her, holding his arm in pain.

She said nothing but turned around to face me while I was still in my same position on the floor. Walking over to me, she held out her hand once again, like the first time we met, and pulled me to feet with the same gentle tug of her arm.

"We've really got to stop meeting like this." She smiled then puckered her lips and gave me a long, sweet and soft kiss on the cheek before taking her face back,

"Catch ya later." She waved then flew out the destroyed school walls, leaving me stunned and caressing the cheek that her enchanting lips touched. It was then that the Third Period dismissal bell rang and Coach Hercule, finally woke up,

"WHAT THE CRAP HAPPENED HERE!" He yelled as he observed the classroom chaos from the destroyed walls and trembling surviving students to a nearly passed-out and groaning Vegeta, holding his obviously broken arm while sprawled out on the floor. Then, he saw me standing unscathed, amidst it all, "YOU DID THIS, DIDN'T YA BALDIE!" Coach Hercule's face turned red.

"What?" My eyes widened, "Coach Hercule, there's no way that I-"

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!" Coach Hercule growled as he got up from his desk, grabbed me by the back of my shirt and led me out the classroom, "I'M GONNA DEAL WITH YA MYSELF!"

"Oh man, what now?" I miserably moaned.

END OF CHAPTER SIX


	7. Smashmouth Football!

**Krillin's High School Diaries**

**Chapter 7: Smashmouth Football!**

Now, I was supposed to go to Mr. Kami for my fourth and last period for History class, but instead Coach Hercule roughly led me through the school's hallways before the beginning of Fourth Period and out onto the Dragon High Football field outside the school. It was a bit convenient, in a way, since I planned on coming there after school, anyway, and besides, it provided a further avoidance of anymore-unwanted circumstances that could result in either my harm or death…or so I thought.

I found myself waiting in Coach Hercule's office within the Football Fieldhouse as he rummaged through a closet and pulled out some football pads, a white helmet, black cleats, white pants and green practice jersey, "This oughta straighten you up, boy! Put these on, you're going to play some real smashmouth football with the Dragon High School Shenlongs and become a man today!"

"Don't I get a little privacy?" I asked.

"YOU'LL GET PRIVACY WHEN YOU EARN IT BALDIE!" Coach Hercule yelled in my face, once again.

With a fair amount of simplicity along with a dose of uneasiness at Coach Hercule staring presence, I stripped off my clothes to my boxers and placed on my football accessories. When I was fully suited, Coach Hercule rushed me out of his office, "C'MON BALDIE! YOU CAN'T BE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY OF PRACTICE!"

I ran onto the football field alongside Coach Hercule and came up to the already gathered team of my fellow student-athlete footballers, many of who were taller and bigger than me.

"NOW GET ACQUAINTED WITH YOUR NEW TEAMMATES WHILE I GO OVER THE PRACTICE SCHEDULE WITH ASSITANT COACHES KORIN AND POPO!" Coach Hercule shouted as he shoved me from behind into the crowd.

"Hey Krillin, I didn't know you were going to play football!" Goku exclaimed as he noticed me through his helmet mask right after I had ran into him accidentally.

"Well I didn't know if you were even still alive after Chichi met you this morning." I replied, regaining my composure.

"Yeah, but what doesn't kill ya makes you stronger, eh?" Goku smiled.

"Hope there's not too much truth to that…" Piccolo muttered as he approached us in his own Football gear, "…cause I _will_ kill Chaozu and Tien the next time I see them."

"Piccolo? I heard you were suspended along with Tien and Chaozu." I spoke to the tall Namekian.

"Unfortunately, the suspension doesn't kick in till tomorrow. Apparently, the school still manages to care for our 'education' even though about half of the student body wont survive to see the end of the school year." Piccolo snorted.

"Well I'm ready to hit, what about everybody else!" Yamcha cheered excitedly as he entered into our conversation and slung his arms over Goku and Piccolo's shoulders, respectively, "Now boys…I managed to bag me a few numbers from some certain fine honeys today, watch a beautiful and exciting fight, courtesy of Piccolo, here, and last but not least, to end off a perfect day, I'm gonna show Coach Hercule why I'm gonna be the new starting Runningback this season!"

"Maybe next year, Yamcha." Piccolo muttered.

"Why?" Yamcha raised an eyebrow; "Don't tell me because of Broly? Man, that dude is overrated. Am I right guys?"

No one said a word.

"WAZZAAPP!" Tien and Chaozu interrupted the silence.

Goku managed to calmly and inconspicuously restrain Piccolo at Tien and Chaozu's entrance even though the two chose to ignore Piccolo and give off a handshake to everyone but him.

"Wow, so I guess everybody is playing Football, huh?" I asked at the sight of all my new friends.

"Yup." Goku nodded.

"Then I guess it was a good thing I ended up here, after all." I smiled.

"Maybe not, Krillin. More blood has been spilled on this field than two World Wars combined…" Piccolo spoke dryly, "…and it's all because of him." He pointed out into the distance, causing me to spontaneously look over in that direction, and I saw the same tall and ridiculously muscular specimen of an athlete that I had seen carousing with cheerleaders in the morning; walk steadily on the field, fully suited in his practice gear, as he approached the team.

"BROLY!" Coach Hercule laughed as he ran up to his star player and gave him a hug, "How's my boy doin'? Are you okay? Do ya need a little rest before practice? How bout' I call some of the cheerleaders over here to give you a massage?"

"How sickening." Piccolo spat.

"Nah, I'm good, coach. I just want to knock around some heads today, summer vacation has been long and I've been anxious to spill some blood back on the gridiron." Broly smirked.

"Whatever you say, son. We've already drawn up all the plays for ya this season, since I know you're gonna give us another State Championship!" Coach Hercule giggled.

I nudged over to Goku, "Say, Goku, since you're the strongest one in this school, how come you aren't the best player on the team?"

Goku shrugged, "Well…coach said I'm too stupid to understand football but I'm powerful and built enough to look good in Dragon High School football uniform."

"So basically you're just here to fill empty roster space, huh?" I apathetically asked.

Goku nodded, "Yup."

I rolled my eyes.

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS, TIME TO BEGIN PRACTICE!" Coach Hercule yelled as he blew his whistle, "EVERYONE IN WARM-UP FORMATION!"

"I don't wanna do warm ups!" Broly yelled back while standing in front of the team.

Coach Hercule shrugged, "Alright, whatever you say, Broly! Everybody, let's skip to our first play of practice! Let me have my first defensive and offensive teams from last year step out!"

Players from all around me rushed on to the field, including Yamcha, Tien and Chaozu, and lined up in their formation behind the line of scrimmage. Broly, however, was the sole player on the opposite side of the line of scrimmage, facing them.

"ALRIGHT, BROLY IS ON DEFENSE AND UHH…THE REST OF YA'LL ARE ON OFFENSE!" Coach Hercule exclaimed.

"What? You mean to tell me that Broly, alone, really is our entire Defensive Team?" I yelled.

"Yeah…" Piccolo sighed, "…he's also our whole Offensive Team when he's not on defense."

"B-But, there's like thirteen people still left on the sidelines!" I stammered.

"Watch for yourself, kid. You'll soon understand what I'm saying." Piccolo replied.

I took Piccolo's advice and looked on, watching the offensive linemen as they trembled in fear when Broly squatted into a 3-point tackle position. The fear seemed contagious as it soon spread to the rest of the offensive team.

Tien and Chaozu, who, judging by their positions, were Wide Receivers, stood at an uncannily great distance as far as the opposite boundary lines, while the Quarterback was reluctant to stand behind the Center, who faced Broly directly, and call out the play. Yamcha was the sole offensive Back or player, for that matter, who stood on the field with a confident demeanor and non-exaggerated distance from the play.

"C'MON RAMIREZ, WE DON'T GOT ALL DAY!" Coach Hercule shouted at his Quarterback.

The Quarterback now known as Ramirez gulped as he leaned over the Center and reached between his legs for the oncoming hike, "DRAGON-BALL-Z! DRAGON-BALL-Z! READY! HUT!"

Almost as soon as Ramirez received the hike, Broly tore through the offensive line mercilessly with his brute and commanding strength, literally busting apart three linemen's bodies from the impact as he charged toward the Quarterback. The Fullback and Tight Ends ran away screaming while Chaozu and Tien were suddenly standing next to me as if they had been there the whole time.

The Quarterback, Ramirez, yelled in horror as he tried to throw away the football from his hands but was too slow as Broly ruthlessly tackled him, tearing off his upper body from his lower body at the torso. The football, however, was fumbled out his hands and onto the field, where Yamcha, taking the opportunity to bring some last-ditch glory to the obliterated offense, grabbed the ball and sprinted down the sideline.

"Yeah Yamcha, Go!" Goku cried.

"WHAT!" Broly snarled as he wiped the blood from his practice jersey and chased after Yamcha.

"There's, no he'll make it!" Piccolo screamed nervously.

I watched Yamcha as he narrowly closed in on the end zone with Broly very quickly catching up on him, "YEAH! I'M GONNA MAKE IT! I'M GONNA MAKE IT! STARTING RUNNINGBACK RIGHT HERE, BABY! STARTING RUNNINGBACK!" Yamcha cried out.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!" Broly snickered and then blasted his body into a surge of golden-colored energy in similarity to Goku when he was in Dr. Gero's class. Suddenly, Broly teleported in front of Yamcha, obviously catching him by surprise, then grabbed Yamcha by the face mask and hurled him back across the field, like a rag doll, all the way to the opposite endzone, where his body finally stopped by hitting the base of the Goalpost after skidding and bouncing almost the full 100 yards across the football field.

"TOUCHDOWN… DEEE-FENSE!" Assistant Coach Popo yelled.

His body twitching sporadically, Yamcha moaned and foamed at the mouth as Assistant Coach Korin checked up on him at the Goalpost, "Looks like he still alive, Coach! He just needs a visit to Nurse Dende!"

"YEAH, YEAH, ALRIGHT!" Coach Hercule sneered, "OOLONG!"

With haste faster than Speedy Gonzales, Oolong appeared before Coach Hercule at his beckon, "Yeah Coach!"

"GET A WHEELBARROW AND CLEAR THE REMAINS OF THOSE PLAYERS OFF THE FIELD, WATERBOY! AND THEN, WHEN YOU'RE DONE, TAKE YAMCHA TO NURSE DENDE, ASAP!"

"Yes sir!" Oolong saluted, then rushed to get a wheelbarrow.

I, however, stood aghast at the horror and carnage of Dragon High School football; its main executioner still standing on the field with an aura of golden energy about him, "C'MON COACH, I WANT MORE BLOOD!"

"Oh, okay, sweetheart! Just let me find a new offense!" Coach Hercule smiled.

Coach Hercule then looked at the remaining players on the sidelines, "WELL, FINDING A NEW OFFENSE WON'T BE SO HARD AMONG YOU MAGGOTS BUT WITH RAMIREZ DEAD, IM GONNA NEED ONE OF ONE TO VOLUNTEER FOR QUARTERBACK!"

"Oh, oh, can I play it coach!" Goku cried.

"What's two plus two?" Coach Hercule asked.

"Fish!" Goku responded.

Coach Hercule shook his head in pity and scanned through the rest of the players, stopping his eyes on me, "HEY, BALDIE, I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT YOU!" He pointed directly at me making me gulp, "THOUGHT I WOULD FORGET ABOUT YOUR PUNISHMENT, EH? WE'LL GUESS WHAT? YOU'RE GOING TO BE MY NEW QUARTERBACK!"

"B-But, I-I...!"

"CUT THE EXCUSES, BALDIE AND HAUL YOUR BUTT OUT THERE!" Coach Hercule pulled and shoved me out to the field, "PICCOLO, CHAOZU, TIEN AND EVERYONE ELSE BUT GOKU, JOIN HIM OUT THERE!"

"Aw man." Goku sighed.

Now _I_ was trembling as I stood suddenly as the Playmaker and number one target on the field. I watched Broly as he sadistically snickered through his facemask and stared me in the eyes while giving a 'slitting throat' gesture that made me even more scared.

"HEY BALDIE…!" Coach Hercule began, "…I WANT YOU TO RUN KAMEHAMEHA BLUE!"

"What the crap is Kamehameha Blue? Did he forget that this is my first day? I don't know any of these plays!" I yelled desperately to anyone who would listen.

"WHAT ARE YA WAITIN FOR BALDIE? RUN THE PLAY!" Coach Hercule yelled.

I sighed, "This is it, I might as well face it like a man…"

Stepping up to the new Center, I remembered Ramirez's motions and held my hands between his legs to receive the hike, "KAMEHAMEHA BLUE! KAMEHAMEHA BLUE! READY! HUT!"

As soon as I received the hiked football, all the linemen immediately ran away, giving Broly a clear path to me, "OH GOD!" I screamed as the massive and homicidal footballer lunged at me with an insidious cackle. Instinct kicked in, however, and I immediately used my height disadvantage to scamper underneath his long legs, catching him by surprise.

"WHAT THE---ALL RIGHT, YOU'RE DEFINENTLY GONNA DIE FOR THAT!" Broly growled as he turned around.

My teammates, who dared not to interfere against Broly, stood at a distance as they watched him chase me around. All of a sudden, in the middle of my flight, I heard a voice yell loud enough for me to look on ahead in the distance from whence it came and turn my attention away from Broly.

"I'M OPEN, I'M OPEN, I'M OPEN, KRILLIN!" Goku cried, standing in the middle of the field.

"WHAT THE CRAP?" Coach Hercule yelled, "WHAT'S HE DOIN' ON THE FIELD?"

Without hesitation, I chucked the ball over 92 yards to an already running Goku, who caught the ball, immaculately, in the middle of his pace with one hand before entering triumphantly into the end zone, "TOUCHDOWN!" Goku shouted happily.

Everyone else on the field, however, stood surprised, the unfathomable concept of anyone ever scoring a touchdown against Broly now thrown clear out the window. Even Broly, himself, who had stopped pursuing me, was astounded to see a victory for the opposing team, but then, in the middle of the silence, cheers broke out from among the rest of my teammates and they ran over to me for congratulations.

"Yo, yo, boyyy, that was dope, son!" Chaozu patted me on the back.

"I must say, Krillin, you're the first Quarterback to ever live long enough to create such a play against Broly." Piccolo added.

"MAKE WAY MAGGOTS!" Coach Hercule yelled as he pushed through the crowd of players to approach me, "Well I'll be…Baldie, I never knew you had such an arm and field vision! Here I was trying to punish by making you take some hits on the field when all along you were a short and balder version of Peyton Manning! Congratulations, you've just earned a starting spot as Quarterback on the Dragon High School Varsity Football Team!"

Goku, making a return from the end zone, arrived before Coach Hercule with the football in his hand just in time to receive his own praise, "HA, HA, AND YOU! YOU'RE NOT SO DUMB AFTER ALL, SON! Albeit that you weren't in the original play…YOU STILL PROVED TO ME THAT YOU HAVE SOME KIND OF FOOTBALL SENSE!"

"Does this mean I get to play more!" Goku smiled.

Coach Hercule rubbed his chin, "What's three minus three?"

Goku paused for a second, "Jupiter?"

Coach Hercule shrugged, "Eh, close enough. Yeah you'll get more playing time."

Coach Hercule then turned to Assistant Coaches Popo and Korin, "All right, fellas, let's take em' in."

"Wait a minute…" I began, "…is that it? Practice was less than thirty minutes."

Coach Hercule smirked, "Don't worry about it, Baldie. As long as players like you and Broly are around, we don't really need to spend long hours practicing like normal teams. Besides, I have to stay after school today to try out the new corpses, I mean, players, who want to join to the Varsity Football team."

Assistant Coach Popo put his hand on my shoulder, "Well, would you like the honor to end practice in the huddle?"

I smiled modestly as I took off my sweaty helmet, "Well…alright, I guess."

I reached out my hand as everyone grouped in the huddle and added theirs, "SHENLONGS ON THREE! ONE…TWO…THREE!"

"SHENLONGS!" The whole football team yelled in unison before breaking up and running off to the Fieldhouse.

Goku, with his helmet already taken off, patted me on the back, "Nice pass, Krillin."

"Nice save, Goku. You literally saved my life out there!" I laughed.

As Goku and I remained on the field by ourselves, a huge shadow abruptly overcastted me and I looked up, to see a bitter-faced Broly glowering down at me, "No one has ever scored a touchdown on me before…"

I gulped as drops of cold sweat trickled down my forehead, but then, all of a sudden, three girls came from nowhere and ran up beside Broly,

"Hey Broly, we were watching you from the stands, hope ya don't mind." One smiled.

"Yeah, who's your new friend? He's awesome from what we saw." Another giggled, looking rather amorously at me.

"Uh…he's…Baldie! Yeah, Baldie! That's what everyone calls him, he's our new Quarterback." Broly cleared his throat as he changed his conduct.

"Ouuu, a Quarterback!" One, a girl with light blue hair, cooed, "My name is Marron, Baldie or should I say…'cutie'?"

I began to blush making the three girls laugh.

"I think we all need to meet together someday to get more…_acquainted_, eh Broly?" One of the girls wrapped her hands around Broly's waist.

Broly grinned, "Hey, whatever you say Ceripa."

One of the girls brushed on Goku, "Hey there, big boy, my name is Princess…Princess Snake, want to have some after school 'lunch'?"

"Lunch? SURE THING! But can I bring my son with me?" Goku smiled.

"Son?" Princess Snake gasped and shrunk away.

"But anyway, Broly, we'll see you and your friends later, bye!" Marron smiled as she, Ceripa and Princess Snake walked away.

After waiting for the three girls to reach far enough of a distance, Broly returned his gaze back to me, but this time, with a wide grin, "DUDE, YOU HAVE GOT TO COME HANG OUT WITH ME SOMEDAY! You, and me together, could get a lot of lovin' from all these High School chicks! Trust me…these girls love their football players!"

I chuckled softly, "No thanks, I've already got a girl that I'm looking at and I wouldn't trade her for any other girl."

Broly shrugged, "Hey, more girls for me. But I have to admit, you're pretty cool, Baldie, it's almost hard to believe that I tried killing you, right now, when I really should be trying to kill Kakarot, here."

"Why does everyone always want to kill me?" Goku sighed.

"But I'll see you two later!" Broly bellowed as he ran off towards the Football Fieldhouse, leaving me and Goku by ourselves on the field, once again.

"You know what, Goku?" I asked.

"What?" He replied.

"I think I felt one of those girls grab my butt before they left."

END OF CHAPTER SEVEN


	8. After School

**Krillin's High School Diaries**

**Chapter 8: After School**

The last dismissal bell of the day rang and hordes of teenaged youth pushed and shoved their way out the doors of Dragon High School to engage in their first after school activities of the year.

The Ginyus found themselves egging Vice-Principal Dodoria's car whilst Bulma consoled her injured boyfriend with hugs and kisses, as they walked into the school parking lot towards her car. Oolong ritualistically cleaned the blood off the football field with Coca-Cola and Broly, tired of flirting with cheerleaders, vaporized his former groupies and moved onto the next big thing, Volleyball players. Yamcha, however, returned to the Fieldhouse from Nurse Dende, just in time to catch me, Goku, Piccolo, Tien and Chaozu as we prepared to leave.

Making our way back to school campus as walked from the Fieldhouse, a kid accidentally ran into Piccolo, roughly, causing a thin case to fall out of his pocket. An annoyed Piccolo quickly vaporized the kid in a heartbeat but Tien, who had been cautiously strolling behind Piccolo, recognized the case as a CD album and quickly picked it up.

"Yo, P., you like Mariah Carey, son?" Tien exclaimed.

Piccolo blushed a deep red, "Uhh…I-I can explain…"

Me, Goku and Yamcha barely had time to hold in our snickers before Tien and Chaozu both busted out loudly, "WE LOVE MARIAH CAREY, TOO, YO!" The validity of their surprising statement was soon enforced as they both began singing one of Mariah Carey's songs in the middle of the school campus, "_WHEN YOU LEFT I LOST A PART OF ME… IT'S STILL SO HARD TO BELIEVE…COME BACK BABY PLEASE, 'CAUSE WE BELONG TOGETHER_!"

Obviously, Piccolo's past embarrassment, surprise, hostility and anger toward Tien and Chaozu throughout day till now must have subsided all at once, because he quickly joined in on their tune with a wide grin on his face, "I LOVE THAT SONG TOO! …_WHO ELSE AM I GOING TO LEAN ON WHEN TIMES GET ROUGH…WHO'S GOING TO TALK TO ME ON THE PHONE TILL THE SUN COMES UP…WHO'S GOING TO TAKE YOUR PLACE? THERE AINT NOBODY BETTER…OH, BABY, BABY…WE BELONG TOGETHER_!"

Yamcha covered his face, "Oh God…we'll at least it seems like they're friends again…" He sighed, "…better get them out of here before they embarrass us anymore." Yamcha reached into his pocket and pulled out his car keys, "See you guys tomorrow." He waved at Goku and me just as he began to corral the humiliatingly harmonic Piccolo, Tien and Chaozu towards the parking lot.

About that same moment I heard Goku grunt in pain beside me as a fierce hand grabbed him by the ear, "Where do you think you're going mister?" Chichi growled.

"Uhh…home?" Goku smiled nervously.

"You mean _my _home! Gohan's been crying for his daddy almost all summer!" Chichi snarled.

"All right, I'm sorry, Chichi. But hey, to make up for it, I'm gonna go apply at that McDonalds near your house."

"Really...?" Chichi's eyes brightened as she softened her grip on Goku's ear, "...you'll try to get a job?"

Goku nodded, "Yeah, I know how much your dad likes McNuggets, anyway."

"Oh Goku!" Chichi smiled as fully let go of Goku's ear, much to his satisfaction, and wrapped her arms around his torso.

I stared blankly at the loving scene as Goku grinned at me while giving a "thumbs up" sign over Chichi's shoulder.

"Let's have another kid, Goku. This time after we finish High School and get married." Chichi cooed.

Goku scratched his head then shrugged, "Ehh…okay."

Chichi then began to slowly pull Goku away from me, by his hand, while strolling and keeping up the conversation, "If it's a boy, we'll name him Goten. If it's a girl, we'll name her…uh…"

"…Britney!" Goku cried, "All the girls these days are named Britney."

Chichi rubbed her chin, "Yeah…Britney sounds good."

"Hey, Goku, are you leaving?" I finally spoke up, seeing Goku and Chichi walk further and further away from me.

He looked back at me, "Yeah Krillin, I guess I'll see ya tomorrow, bye!" Goku waved.

"Yeah…see ya!" I waved back, taking a deep sigh after realizing that I was by myself at the end of the day.

However, I was able to make my way back to school bus lines and reentered the same school bus driven by the lecherous Mr. Roshi. Sitting down by myself in my own seat, this time, I tried my best to recline as the school bus engine started and Mr. Roshi pulled out his Playboy magazine.

Turning my head to the right, I looked through the bus windows at the frame of Dragon High School in the distance, just like when I first arrived and felt a sense of relief as I survived my very first day of High School.

That same year I'd go on to earn my first letterman jacket for being the Varsity Football team Quarterback. The Shenlongs would go on to another State Championship, led by Broly, mostly, but with a little of my QB skills here and there, and finished off an undefeated season in an easy yet bloody victory against Arlia Academy.

Eighteen and I began talking with each other more and eventually she became my first girlfriend. By the time Senior Prom came around, she had me grow out my hair till finally a black bush rested on my scalp. Flash-forward a couple of years later and we're both married with a young daughter.

Bulma and Vegeta would remain a couple throughout and after High School, even going as far as marrying each other by the end of their Junior year. Their love knew no further bounds as Bulma turned down a full academic scholarship to Harvard and took up her family business with Capsule Corporation just in order to live close with Vegeta, who had no plan to continue any further schooling after he ended his formal education on the basis of "destroying the next person or thing that tries to teach him something."

But of course, Bulma's decision to refuse such a prestigious college as Harvard was mostly spurned due to the fact that she found out she was two months pregnant in the middle of her Senior year.

Broly was drafted into the NFL immediately after High School but was soon banned after massacring many players on various opposing teams and causing all sorts of lawsuits against the National Football League. Since then, he has accepted an offer from Vince McMahon to be in the WWF and now is one of premier wrestlers under the name of "The Legendary Super Saiyan."

Tien and Chaozu stopped acting like thugs after their Sophomore year, much to Piccolo's delight. However, they explored new avenues in which to express themselves through the rest of their High School years and even went to go see the opening of Brokeback Mountain when it first premiered in the movie theatres.

Goku barely managed to graduate with his class but like he and Chichi both planned, they went on to marry and had another kid after High School, a son, which they named Goten, accordingly. However, Goku soon lost his job at McDonalds after two weeks due to the fact that various orders of Happy Meals, Big Macs, Cheeseburgers and McNuggets were all mysteriously disappearing before reaching all the customers serviced by Goku, himself.

But soon after that, Goku auditioned to be a stuntman in a major Martial Arts movie and made a name for himself in Hollywood after showing off his tremendous Martial Art skills in one of the movie scenes where he accidentally beat up Jackie Chan and Jet Li at the same time.

Piccolo stayed his calm and collected self through High School, never showing much care or concern for anything, even when he was indicted into the National Honor Society or was elected "Sexiest Man of the Week" by the Cheerleaders who replaced the former ones killed by Broly. Likewise, not much was heard from him after High School but all that I know is that he, Chaozu and Tien regularly meet to attend the Mariah Carey concerts when she comes into town on tour.

Yamcha was a ladies man during High School and used his same charm and looks after High School to work his way into becoming a backup dancer for Jennifer Lopez before eventually making headlines by becoming one of her latest boyfriends. They split the next month.

Oolong remained an avid Dragon High School football fan throughout and after High School, even divorcing his wife and mother of two kids just because she made him miss one of the regular season games by breaking down his car.

It's funny how time passes by so quickly when in High School, but when I look back, no matter how messed up my classmates were, no matter how maliciously homicidal my teachers acted, no matter how embarrassing different events could be throughout the school year, my years in Dragon High School were the best times of my life.

THE END


	9. Promo Page

**PROMO PAGE**

If you enjoyed "Krillin's High School Diaries" then check out other stories written by me, the Nameless Dude:

**A Grim Adventure to Mortal Kombat **

**The Wishing Skull (Naruto)**

**A Very Dragonball Z Christmas**

**Broly Meets the Teen Titans**

Be sure to search for these stories in the website search engine, as they are somewhat old and have been pushed down in rank, to near oblivion, by the massive tons of other stories.

Appreciate The Consideration,

Nameless Dude


End file.
